Vermilion Bird and You
by Jungramoon
Summary: What if one day the person you think you will never see anymore. Appear before your eyes and you remember that person as your precious friend? Or perhaps somebody special? What will you do? will you let it go for the second time? [ OC with random pairings ]
1. Chapter 1

Japan, Tokyo on 23.15 pm.

City of night will always captivate for those whom like travels at night. Night always a perfect idea for couples to have their romantic dinner candle light under moon. Everything seems perfect and peaceful. While in other place. Somebody just arrived back on her city. Carrying her suitcase around, with a smile on her face. " I'm back Japan." She drawn attention people around her.

At first glace of course people always mistaken her as a famous model or celebrity due to her psychical appearance. Suddenly there's a voice called her behind. "Pardon me, Are you Fujisaki-sama?" A man before her seems professional and neat on his black suit.

"Yes, I'm. And who are you if I may ask?" She asked politely. Of course being polite to others is one of her habit ever since she was small.

"My name is Joshua Tyrone. I'll be your guide and your helper while you are staying at Japan as my lord so to me, Fujisaki-sama." With a warm small smile escape from his serious looks. Joshua had a black hair that reached back of his neck. A pair of caramel eyes that looks serious and relaxed at same time. And handsome face of his can earn looks from girls even his expression seems stoic. His height can be considering around 185 cm or so. "Your lord?" Fujisaki seems confused on his statement before.

"Yes, my lord." As he let out Vongola's emblems and logo from inside his suit pocket. "Ah. I see now. So you are the one who grandfather sent to, yes Joshua-sama?" She is giggling now, thinking how she got a good mannered from her grandfather. "Yes, fujisaki-sama. And please you can call me Joshua without any status." "I will drop the status only when you also drop mine." A smirk formed on her lips. Joshua had a troubled face but he also have no choice when a higher person than him said so. He has to follow what she want. "Fine." "Good you can call me Io or Freya." Joshua is confused enough about her English name. But Freya can read his expression and quickly explain " Io is from my Japanese name Fujisaki Mashiro and Freya is my English name Freya Racquel Roberto. "

Feeling helped on her explanation, Joshua give her a geunie smile. "You surely had a beautiful name miss. Both in Japanese and English name." "Why thank you. That's very kind from you. Why don't we move somewhere now?" Freya feeling a bit comfortable from looks people around her. _'They must be thinking that we are couple now. Oh well, people'_ Being embarrassed of his lacking manners now "I'm sorry. Follow me Freya-sa.. I mean Freya. And let me bring your suitcase too. " This situation is new for him to call people without his/her status. He will have some time to adopt it. She just nodding at him and start walking behind him enjoying the view in airport.

Once both of them reached outside, they are welcoming by a black limo. The driver opening the door for Freya and asking for is there something she needs. "Bring me white wine and a cold mineral water bottle for me please." With a smile she getting into the limo and waiting for her order. Not long enough, Joshua is coming with her orders. He dismiss himself and take a seat in front with the driver. As she enjoying her wine, she looks the view outside. A smile of satisfied formed on her face _'Night view always perfect.'_ Freya enjoying herself so far now. _'We will meet again... Varia, soon enough and also you uncle.' _She allow herself to take break now and close her eyes now.

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I still new to Fanfiction. I hope that we can get along well, people! Critic and Comments are very welcomed ! See you around people . Have a nice day! Thank you for reading my story.

\- JungraMoon


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Varia HQ…

"VOOOOIIIIII ! WHERE IS MY BRUSH YOU ASS HOLES?! Squalo will always have do this in every morning.

"Ushisisi. The prince think the pleasant must left it somewhere." Bel couldn't care less about what just happened with their commander.

"VOOIIII! YOU PUNK I ASKED YOU NICELY STUPID ROYALITY" "Are you asking for fight, shark pleasant?" Having his knives on his hands, Bel is ready to fight his commander. "YOU ARE ASKING THIS LITTLE PUNK" Squalo is about to attack Bel with his sword only stopped by Lussuria who hold Squalo back on his place.

"Ara ara ~ Squ! Bel! We are about to have our breakfast. Don't make Boss mad~ ! " Lussuria holding Xanxus's steak in his left hand and let go his grip on Squalo when he thinks it's enough for him to go. Just when they are done with their 'little' ruckus on morning. Xanxus come to dinning room along with Levi in his right side.

Xanxus's face definetly not happy being waking up in every morning from his sleeping time. "Good morning boss ~ I already made your steak and wine. Enjoy it ~ " Lussuria seems in good mood on this morning.

While everyone is enjoying their breakfast. Suddenly Fran come to dinning room with a letter on his hand. Fran got his usual flat expression but his eyes saying that he is interest in something inside the letter. Everyone in dinning room except Xanxus of course who is continue eating without caring what the hell happening have their eyes on their mist guardian. "What is that inside frogie?" As Bel got his meat on his mouth. "Ah stupid senpai, The letter is interesting. It's from Nono." Fran received knives stabbing on his head. "Aww. Senpai that's hurt" with his usual flat face.

Bel took the letter and quite for a moment. He seems frozen for awhile. The other guardians now is really curious and they read the letter together. It said :

" _To Vongola Elite Assassins Force, Varia. _

_I have something to say. You are going to be attacked by thing you can't see but you can feel. While the Sakura and Roses will bloom together in one heartbeat. And when summer were shivering, The winter is burning. When the death spirits will be awaken once again. While the torn of roses can be alive, The flame will burn your ashes. By the thing that feeds freedom and shall born again even God of death were coming. When the night were hauling and the day is crying. Be careful. _

_From Vongola 9__th__, Nono " _

Everyone on the living room is being quite for awhile while thinking Nono was trying to say. "VOOOIIIIII! IS THAT OLD MAN TRYING TO MAKE US LOOKS STUPID?! " Squalo is the one who breaks the atmosphere and he received the wine glass being throwed at him again. "VOOIIIII! WHAT THAT'S FOR YOU TRASH BOSS?" "Shut up, trash." The letter now is on Xanxus's hand. He seems quite understand of what his old man trying to say and get up from his place. "Do not, waking me up again trashes." With one look from his eyes he is heading to his room leaving his men in confused.

" I don't get why boss couldn't care less about this dangerous situation." Levi is the one saying this. It's really rare too see Levi can understand things this face. "Ushishi. Seems the idot just hit is head somewhere." A large grin appears on Bel's face while he is thinking how fun the riddle is. "WHAT?! Are you want your death now?" Levi is encourange by Bel's words. "Ara ara ~ stop it you two. You we must know what is behind the riddle now. Unless, yo -" Before Lussuria can finished what he is saying. Petals of Sakura come inside the room. And suddenly their surrounded full of roses. Bel shifted his nose a bit, "Hey, It's that just me or the weather suddenly so cold here?" As everyone get their weapons on alarm. Suddenly all of the Flowers and cold were gone as its never exist before.

"…." Everyone inside the room might be thinking that they were being played by somebody. "I think we must look like a bunch of idiot here. I'm out." Flat, who isn't interest in this again decide to get out from living room. Followed by Bel who is 'ushishi'-ing him behind. Levi, Squalo and Lussuria still inside the room thinking whenever that was an illusion or somebody looking for their death wish. However all of them knew, it gave them a nostalgic feeling. Squalo decided to follow the others quietly.

Little of they know, somebody watching them from afar. "Guess, the first and last ones still remember" she chuckling to herself and disappear as soon as she appear. '_This will definetly a good day'_

Hello ! I came back after for such a long time not appearing here. Eventually I'm really busy in real life up till I can't even keep up with this story. I would probably come here as often as I could do. Thank you for your reading this! Hope you will satisfied after my long hiatus !

\- JungRaMoon


End file.
